


Ellie

by Gandaria



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Joel makes little Ellie orgasm many times until she's squirting, Lolita, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nymphet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, masturbation through hypnotism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandaria/pseuds/Gandaria
Summary: Ellie adalah anak empat belas tahun yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis orang lain. Beranjak remaja, anak itu memiliki ketertarikan yang janggal terhadap seorang pejantan matang berumur 47 tahun.Ellie adalah anak empat belas tahun yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan siapa saja dengan kemampuan hipnotisnya.Ia mampu membuat Joel memuaskan tubuhnya.





	1. The Finger

**WARNING** :  _extremely underage, underage rough fingering, explicit PWP, very very kinky, weird description._

_Joel: 47 tahun | Ellie: 14 tahun |_

_._

Jemari kecil Ellie perlahan-lahan terangkat dan meremas lembut lengan sebesar pahanya itu.

Kulitnya kasar. Bulu-bulu halusnya menggeliti telapak tangan. Daging-dagingnya keras di genggaman. Dan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya terasa memanggang tangannya lembut.

Jiwa daranya mendorongnya untuk mengeksplorasi tubuh pria matang itu lebih jauh.

Jari-jari kakinya menjijit, kepalanya mendongak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka memandangi dagu yang kokoh di atas kepalanya. Bibirnya terasa kering dan ia merasa amat kehausan melihat pemandangan bibir basah itu dari bawah sini. Kedua tangan perkasa itu menggenggam kedua pipinya, memenjarakan kepalanya di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Membawa dagunya ke atas, sejajar dengan bibir itu sampai akhirnya ia akan dihampiri oleh lipatan basah itu dan ia tersedot di dalam isapan mulut yang menuntut kuasa.

Bibir pejantan itu mendobrak bibirnya, memaksa lenguhan serta deru napas masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya, dan membuat anak itu merasakan lidah yang menggeliat marah di atas lidahnya.

Anak gadis itu memejamkan mata, merasakan tiap sentuhan dominan dan gejolak sensual yang menghangatkan kulit-kulitnya. Membayangkan sosok Joel yang begitu gagah itu mengamuk menginginkan tubuhnya.

Lenguhan napas itu seperti uap yang menyapu pipinya.

Dadanya mengejang dan memuncak ke atas, ketika dirasakannya tangan-tangan kekar itu dalam genggamannya. Yang didominasi kini membuka kedua bibirnya, merasakan lidah yang menggeliat seperti tubuh ular besar itu di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dengusan napas mereka berat memburu. Antara kesulitan bernapas atau terlalu bernapsu.

***

Ellie mundur perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Joel, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menyelonjorkan kakinya dan berbaring di atas bantal.

Joel menghampirinya.

Jantung Ellie berdegup keras saat Joel mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandangi wajahnya sekilas.

Kedua tangan Joel mendarat di kedua paha Ellie, masing-masing dengan tangan mencengkram paha yang tak lebih lebar dari telapak tangannya itu.

Jari-jarinya memijat, kemudian mencengkram perlahan-lahan naik ke pinggulnya. Hujaman jari-jemari Joel yang besar memberikan sengatan di saraf-saraf yang dilaluinya terutama saat sudah tiba di bagian perutnya yang mengempis saat anak itu membusurkan tubuhnya kencang, dengan menyisakan tulang iga yang menjolak dari dalam. Napasnya tertahan di pusar dadanya yang membusung. Jari demi jari mengebur lereng dua bukit buah dadanya. Jari itu terus mendorong hingga ke ketiak sampai kain sutera itu terdedah ke lehernya.

Anak itu memejamkan mata dan merasakan perut dan buah dadanya yang sehari-harinya terbungkus kain fabrik itu kini diraba udara malam yang menari-nari di atas pusar dan kedua puncak putingnya dengan leluasa.

Jari-jari Ellie meremas seprei di atas kepala, menahan gejolak untuk tidak melenguh.

Kedua telapak tangan Joel mengoyak-oyak dua bukit milik anak empat belas tahun di dadanya seperti membuat adonan. Jempol dan jari-jemarinya bersinergi untuk membuat daging kenyal kedua payudara yang masih belia itu teraduk-aduk hebat. Memijat-mijatnya seperti ingin memerah saripati dan menyemburkan likuid lewat kedua putingnya yang kini mengeras layaknya cokelat padat. Meremasnya keras. Dada Ellie semakin membumbung tinggi, tubuhnya tergugah, lehernya mendongak.

Kedua tangan Ellie terbentang di atas kepala dengan jalinan jari yang saling bertautan erat. Ketiaknya disapu udara.

Kedua telapak tangan Joel terus memborbardir dan memijat ganas kedua gundukan daging lunak itu, memberi stimulasi demi stimulasi, hingga aliran darah di seluruh tubuh anak itu memusat pada satu titik di puncak putingnya dan membuat kedua payudaranya menegang dan mengeras sempurna, dan pada satu titik punggungnya melentur ke belakang hingga ia tak merasakan apa-apalagi selain gejolak libido di sekujur permukaan tubuhnya dan perasaan mendesir di lipatan selangkangannya.

" _Angh_ –"

Hawa dingin menjalar dari buah dada ke selakangannya.

Sementara tangan kanan Joel masih menyervis payudara kanan yang menegang itu dengan rangsangan dan remasan yang lebih kencang, telapak tangan kiri Joel menjulur menuju bagian Selatan tubuhnya, mengarungi payudara kiri, menyeberangi perutnya yang mengempis, menelusuri tulang pinggulnya, hingga menjolok ke area renggang di antara kedua pahanya yang melebar.

Tubuh Ellie yang masih menegang dan mengeras, tak memperhatikan apa yang sedang diperhatikan Joel di bawah sana.

Ketika dua jari seperti sosis itu membentur-bentur dinding celana dalamnya, voltase listrik kecil menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Hhah_ –"

Kedua pahanya dirapatkan kembali dan tangan Joel menarik celana dalamnya melintasi pahanya, hingga terlucuti dari kakinya.

Ellie membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, membaringkan keduanya dalam-dalam hingga terbuka sempurna. Udara dingin menyapu cairan kental yang menggenangi labia vaginanya.

Tubuh Joel merosot hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan puncak payudara kiri padat yang hanya terbungkus udara. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang amat basah dan melahap gumpalan daging kecokelatan itu dengan kenyotan bertenaga. Menghisap dengan seluruh energinya seperti ingin menelan puting yang mengeras itu.

" _Hhhh_ –"

Tubuh Ellie memanas hebat.

Kedua payudaranya mendapat stimulus yang masing-masing menghisap dan mengenyot kuat.

" _Nghh_ -"

Cairan di bawah tubuhnya yang terpajang leluasa itu terasa semakin bertambah banyak seiring dengan dua jari besar yang menyapu-nyapu daging basah di dalam sana.

Terlalu nikmat.

Ellie ingin yang lebih dari ini.

Tanpa menghentikan stimulus yang bergelora di puncak dadanya, kedua jari itu menjeblos masuk dan menerobos tirai-tirai daging yang bersimbah cairan pelumas kewanitaan, membasahi dirinya sendiri dengan cara menggosok-gosokan seluruh jarinya dalam balutan daging berair kental itu dengan lumatan pelan.

Jari itu masuk lebih dalam.

Ujung-ujungnya yang tumpul menjulur lebih dalam hingga membentur dinding ternikmatnya di dalam sana dan menggeliat berani.

Tubuh anak empat belas tahun itu tersentak gila.

" _Angh_ –"

Jari-jari tumpul menggedor-gedor dinding kemaluannya seiring dengan tarikan napasnya yang semakin berat. Dadanya memuncak ketika ketukannya tak lagi selaras, melainkan memompa dua kali dalam sekali tarikan napas. Dinding-dindingnya menjepit, pintu pahanya semakin membuka lebar.

Kini tangan itu menyodok-nyodok lipatan daging itu berkali-kali, menjotos kuat-kuat hingga daging-daging basah itu bergeletar dan tersengat terus-menerus. Seperti mesin pengebor jalanan, bunyi kecipak-kecipak yang cepat membawa cairan pelumas dalam tubuhnya bergegas memburu keluar.

" _Aaanghh-angh-"_

Tubuh anak itu tak dapat berkutik. Ia hanya mempu mengencangkan otot-otot dada dan perutnya, memaksa kakinya tetap terbuka dan mengejar orgasme.

Tangan Joel yang bermanuver cepat mengebor tubuhnya, seketika dibanjiri oleh cairan kewanitaan hingga manuvernya semakin licin dan lincah. Beberapa percik air mani mulai menyiprati seprei di bawah pantatnya.

" _Hhangh_ – _aangh_ –  _ah_ – _angh_ –  _angh-_ "

Ellie merasa ingin segera buang air kecil.

Dengan skala yang amat besar.

Kepalanya mendogak memburu oksigen. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegangi tangan dan kepala Joel yang masih menstimulasi buah dadanya. Pinggulnya ikut berayun, menenggelamkan genitalnya lebih dalam. Berayun makin keras. Dan semakin keras. Semakin cepat. Sangat cepat.

" _Haannghh_ –"

Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat. " _Hngh-hngh-hngg-_ "

Tubuhnya teraduk-aduk makin keras.

Pelumas kewanitaannya terciprat-ciprat membanjiri pergelangan tangannya dan Joel sama sekali tidak menurunkan tempo stimulan seksualnya.

Ellie ingin  _buang air kecil_ sekarang.

Percikan-percikan cairan bening menciprat-ciprat pergelangan tangan Joel.

Pria itu menarik jarinya keluar dari lahapan bibir bawah yang bergetar.

Pantatnya tersentak ke udara. Tubuh kecil itu mendorong kuat seluruh cairan yang mulanya tersumbat jari Joel, merasakannya kini menyembur deras seperti selang air.

" _Angh_!"

Anak itu mengejang dan mengetatkan dinding vaginanya, menghempaskan cairan orgasme dengan seluruh tenaganya dan menyemprotnya dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya, menyembur kencang dalam jumlah volume cairan amat banyak, terhambur begitu saja.

_"Ah-angh-aaangh–"_

Cipratan ejakulasinya yang pertama. Dorongan itu terus menyemprot dan menerobos dinding-dinding vaginanya dengan amat cepat, seperti seprotan selang air yang amat deras, menyembur di hadapan Joel.

Ia mengejangkan seluruh otot dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan orgasme terakhirnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

" _Ngg-aaaghh-"_

Cairan terakhir menyembur lemah.

Dadanya terpompa naik turun. Ia merasakan jari-jemari Joel masih meremasi buah dadanya dengan erat. Membawa tubuhnya terayun-ayun setelah masa orgasme. Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya amat basah sekarang. Sementara genangan ejakulasinya masih penuh di bawah sana.

Kadar oksigen yang terserap habis di otaknya membuat kesadarannya tercabut perlahan-lahan. Pompa jantung yang menggebuk-gebuk keras dadanya. Keringat hangat yang merambati tubuhnya. Napas yang menyesak dan memberat.

 

Sementara Ellie perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tubuh Joel masih melumat habis suguhan payudara berkeringat yang mengeras di hadapannya.


	2. The Tongue

**WARNING** :  _extremely underage, underage rough tongue f*ck, explicit PWP, very very kinky, weird description._

_._

Ellie pernah menyentuh tentakel mentah sebelumnya. Ia basah, lembek, lengket, dan berlendir. Namun, organ tubuh itu terus bergerak dan menggeliat dalam genggamannya, menyeruak liar dan mendobrak celah-celah untuk bebas. Ia melilit, mendorong, menggulung dirinya sendiri dalam kungkungan. Tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari eratan jari-jemari Ellie, namun gerakan benda tumpul basah itu tak dapat diprediksi. 

Begitu pula lidah orang dewasa.

Lidah itu menggulung-gulung dan menyedot puncak piramida kenyal anak itu, mengaduk-gaduk daging kecokelatan yang mengeras, membuat dadanya turut terisap ke atas seperti ditarik pompa ASI.

Jemari kecil Ellie meremas rambut Joel, mengikuti gerak kepala itu. Namun, kepala Joel sama seperti lidahnya, tidak terkontrol.

Kini lidahnya menyapu kulit berkeringat anak itu dan turun ke lembah di antara dua pucuk dadanya, melata perlahan dan merambat hingga ke leher. Lidahnya menekan keras leher itu hingga rahang anaknya terdongak ke atas. Lelehan air hangat membasahi lehernya yang menegang. Ujung gigi-giginya sesekali melintas. Ellie merasakan tangan besar Joel mencengkram payudaranya lagi, namun amukan tentakel di bawah rahangnya adalah distraksi gairah yang lebih mematikan.

Lidah itu kemudian kembali melata turun seperti tentakel yang menjalar, menari-nari di atas kulitnya, kembali mengisap ketika tiba di lembah di antara kedua gunung kembar. Lidah basah itu turun ke tulang iga yang menonjol, memberi jejak basah saat menuruni tanjakan ke lereng perut yang mengempis.

Menuju ke bibir di tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terbuka. Pahanya terbuka seperti ilalang yang tersibak oleh cengkraman jemari pria itu yang membuka pintu pahanya lebar-lebar.

Mulut Joel bertemu dengan  _mulut_ bagian bawah Ellie. Dua bibir itu bergumul seperti dua kekasih yang mengadu ciuman lidah _._

_Bedanya Joel melakukan ini dengan bibir kelamin._

Lidah itu hangat dan lengket saat menjilati kulitnya perlahan. Ia melesak ke sela-sela daging yang memerah, mendorong dari bawah ke atas, menyuplai sengatan sensual yang membawa tubuh anak itu mengejang dalam tiap kali sapuan. Uap panas dari napas Joel menyapu kulit selangkanya yang meremang. Pasokan liur melelehkan labianya yang berkedut. Ia melihat kepala Joel tenggelam dalam lembah di antara kedua pahanya. Kepala itu mengarungi celah di antara kaki yang terbuka. Melumasi permukaan kulit yang dilaluinya dengan sapuan lidah yang lihai.

Kepala si anak kembali terdongak lemas. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar. Dirasakannya lagi kedua telapak tangan itu menjalar melewati perutnya dan mendarat di timbunan dua daging yang mengeras, mendorong hingga dada anak itu menegang. Punggungnya melengkung kokoh ke belakang.

Pinggulnya mendesak-desak wajah itu dengan ayunan pinggang. Menenggelamkan lidah panas itu ke renggang dagingnya yang merapat, hingga ujung daging lunak itu berhasil menerobos perisai kewanitaannya, dan segera bersalaman kasar dengan daging kecil yang mengaktifkan tombol gairah si anak.

" _Hhah_ -"

Perutnya mengempis, dadanya membusung, pahanya berkontraksi kencang.

Lidah itu memain-mainkan daging kecil tersebut dengan tempo cepat. Menambah suplai cairan sang anak yang berduyun-duyun tersalurkan ke luar.

Ia ingin pipis sekarang.

Satu daging lagi menginvasi gejolak dua lereng daging yang bergetar. Daging itu melesak maju mundur dengan cepat. Jari-jari itu terus membuka jalan untuk tiap percik enceran kental yang menyembur-nyembur ke udara.

Paha anak itu bergetar. Remasan di sebelah bukitnya menambah suplai gairah. Kepalanya terus mendongak ke atas. Perutnya mengempis, mendorong-dorong seluruh cairan kepuasannya untuk tersalurkan. Bendungan itu semakin penuh di sana. Jari itu mengaduk semakin cepat, terus menarik pasokan air pasang yang bergejolak. Dadanya melonjak ke angkasa.

Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dengan tiap hentakan yang mendorong-dorong dinding rentannya. Sapuan dan kocokan lidah itu pada daging yang tersengat stimulasi terus menuntunnya menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Gelombang air itu mendobrak ke luar.

Ellie mengejan kuat dan seluruh cairan itu termuntahkan dengan nikmat.

" _Aangh-"_

Mani yang tersemprot itu berceceran ke mulut Joel yang terbuka. Tubuh Ellie terbanting lemah ke ranjang. Kepala Joel maju ke depan dan bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan labia basah itu.

Bunyi cairan yang tersedot mengiringi lelehan air orgasme yang tenggelam dalam mulut Joel. Sedotan yang lebih keras lagi, menelan daging-daging merah yang basah, membawa turut serta pinggul anak itu terangkat dan terisap ke angkasa. Tubuh bagian atasnya banjir keringat, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya banjir kolam ejakulasi.

Terengah-engah napasnya saat menyemburkan sisa-sisa cairan yang menggantung.

Tangannya meremas rambut Joel, membawa kepala itu melintasi tubuhnya perlahan.

Merasakan cairan hangat kewanitaannya sendiri yang dilumurkan lidah Joel di atas perutnya.

Tangan Joel memeras pinggul Ellie, membantu anak itu duduk tegak dengan paha yang masih mengangkang. Ia memposisikan tubuh anak itu di atas selonjoran tubuhnya, sementara ia membaringkan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang. Ellie merangkak ketika tangan Joel mendorong pantatnya untuk maju hingga saluran air seninya kembali sejajar dengan wajah lelaki itu. Kedua pahanya terbuka di antara kepala Joel, betisnya disandarkan di kedua bahu lelaki itu.

Ellie menegakkan punggungnya dan sokongan dua tangan, kemudian menenggelamkan pinggulnya ke wajah Joel. Dari atas sini ia hanya mampu melihat rambut Joel yang rimbun.

Tangan Joel mencengkram dua bongkahan di pinggul Ellie untuk membawa tubuh itu turun ke dalam jurang basah mulutnya.

Serangan itu kembali menggempur tubuhnya.

Lidah itu seperti tentakel yang pernah disantapnya dulu. Ia menggeliat-geliat tanpa kendali, melumuri dua belah daging basah yang diaduk-aduk laju dalam mulutnya.

" _Ngh-ngh-hngh-_ "

Ellie mengetatkan selangkangannya, kepalanya terdongak dan matanya terpejam.

Pinggulnya terbanting-banting ke wajah itu. Gejolak di bawah perutnya masih tergenang oleh sisa-sisa semburan tadi. Wajah Joel tergenang semburan likuidnya. Lidah itu mendorong-dorong ke atas, melesakkannya ke dinding-dinding yang menghimpit padat, berusaha membuka saluran air yang tertahan oleh labia yang saling menjepit itu.

Ellie merasakan gejolak air di dalam sana mendidih liar.

Saat caplokan bibir itu terlepas, tersemburlah cairan hangat ke wajah Joel.

_"Haangh-"_

Joel menarik turun kembali pinggul Ellie dan melesakkan bibir merah basah itu ke mulutnya. Mulutnya meraup dan lidahnya mendorong cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ellie merasakan seluruh cairannya turun deras ke dalam mulut Joel. Sementara mulut itu berkoyak lebih brutal, menuntut cairan yang lebih banyak untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah itu menjalar dari saluran kencing hingga klitorisnya. Menyapu-nyapu sisa-sisa orgasme yang menggenang.

Dada Ellie terbanting lemas ke tempat tidur. Napasnya terengah-engah, dadanya tersendat.

Tubuhnya amat kelelahan dan tubuhnya mati rasa dalam kelumpuhan.

Sementara itu pinggulnya masih menindih wajah Joel. 

 


End file.
